Usuario discusión:Master King Dedede
quieres ser mi amigo Gracias maestro dededeIsaact 00:49 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias por arreglar dark meta knight amigoIsaact 01:32 9 nov 2011 (UTC) okay amigo pero que es esa lisensiaIsaact 21:08 13 nov 2011 (UTC) okay amigo graciasIsaact 21:16 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Exacto pero Isaact sube muchas imágenes que llenan la wiki y tiene una ortografía pésima Ambrosio gerardo laredo perez 00:54 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Y estoy ocupado con otra wiki que yo he creadoAmbrosio gerardo laredo perez 00:55 16 nov 2011 (UTC) perdon si copie lo de los poderes de kirby no se muy bien lo que hago ya que es mi primera vez aqui ¿podrias ayudrme a hacer cosas tan increibles como tu? yo solo busco informacion de kirby por que quiero saber mucho, bueno que tengas suerte en hacer tus propias paginas adios. (kirby2390) e puesto mas imagenes de poderes de kirby plis pon informacion sobre los poderes en tus paginas mi poder favorito es tornado bueno chao. (kirby2390) yo solo hago cosas para que me gane insignias y como ya te habia dicho es mi primera vez T.T Hola amigo te queria preguntar entre kirby,meta knight y el rey dedede cual te gusta mas okay amigo el mio es meta knight porque tiene una espada puede volar y en el anime es muy sigiloso okay amigo gracias amigo en la galeria de kirby espada las imagenes se isieron pequeñas ayudameIsaact 17:40 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Acertaste pero isaact y kirby26030 añaden muchas imagenes solo por los logros y clasificarse los primeros.Ambrosio gerardo laredo perez 02:00 29 nov 2011 (UTC) si pero solo lo pueden hacer los administradores.Ambrosio gerardo laredo perez 02:48 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Si no te molesta, estoy ocupado con mi wiki que es Wiki Wikitelegames y gracias. oh perdon si hago paginas para hacer logros solo quiero ser la fan mas grande de kirby y si quedo en primer lugar sere la mas grande fan de kirby :) bueno prometo no hacer mas paginas que tengan que ver con logros ¿quieres ser mi amigo? oh tambien puedes editar mis paginas o lo que quieras bueno kirby2390 se va paz. gracias por aceptar mi invitacion confio en que seras mas editador para quedar en un lugar mejor que el 6 chao. oye maestro dedede puse un blog de ¿cual juego de kirby me recomendarias? ¿que tal si comentas amigo? gracias (kirby2390) em... gracias pero ya tengo kirbys return to dreamland gracias por comentar en mi blog si eres valiente, audaz y fuerte te quedaria muy bien el kirby fuego si no es asi dime como eres y te dire que kirby serias ya voy en 1 lugar en tu otra wiki jejeje claro que quiero ser tu amigo Maestro DeDeDe solo tengo tres amigos: Kirby2390, Isaact y sobre todo Kirby oye amigo ¿ya no vas a poner nada en tu wiki? (kirby2390) hola amigo e hecho un nuevo blog comenta si quieres :) Kirby2390 01:44 21 dic 2011 (UTC) amigo feliz navidad ;) (kirby2390) oye amigo que se significa desecha la edicion X de X (X es alguien) y ¿como la pones? bye. Kirby2390 00:41 10 ene 2012 (UTC) informacion amigo estas son las cosas que vi en kirby wiki y por eso es mas popular que kirbypedia mira: #ponen plantillas perfectas #ponen mucha informacion #ponen en que juegos salieron y lo que hacen en esos juegos #si es una habilidad ponen el pequeño comentario cuando pones pausa en todos los juegos que sale #ponen cual es su efecto en cada juego #ponen varias imagenes y de donde vienen y creo que es todo bye. Kirby2390 21:39 15 ene 2012 (UTC) ??????????????????????? amigo wiki mario party ah sido cambiado de forma horrible han puesto malas palabras esto es muy malo y serio... que tal si lo vez tu mismo.... Kirby2390 02:50 20 ene 2012 (UTC) lamentablemente no puedo solo soy administradora del chat tienes que decirle a un admin, burocrata o al fundador y lo peor el que hizo eso no esta registrado... Kirby2390 03:34 20 ene 2012 (UTC) amigo quien quiera que hizo eso borro a peach 112 incluyendo sus logros se me hace que tiene algo contra ella pero eso es muy malo esta loca esa persona tambien ah bloqueado a varias personas para que ya no hablen en el chat lo bueno esque a mi no puede por que soy moderadora del chat pero a ti si ten cuidado. Kirby2390 03:40 20 ene 2012 (UTC) no el no fue o no se por que en la wiki actividad dice editor no registrado escribio en la discucion de peach 112 una mala palabra y como ya te habia dicho dice editor no resgistrado. amigo me encanto la portada de kirbypedia pero... mario party wiki sigue igual... que ¿ya no pudiste hacer nada? si no esto es malo y por cierto... ¿ya sabes quien lo hizo? por que yo no... Kirby2390 21:01 20 ene 2012 (UTC) amigo creo que mario party wiki regreso a la normalidad sheik1 te hara admin si esto vuelve a pasar dice ella que alomejor fue un hacker haciendo de las suyas... Kirby2390 01:08 21 ene 2012 (UTC) amigo ya hize la otra wiki mira es esta http://es.kirbyfans.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Kirby_fans Kirby2390 01:10 29 ene 2012 (UTC) hola amigo vi que querias ser administrador aqui si serias muy bueno para eso pero creo que ambrioso no es administrado :( kirby fan. 1* 20:30 11 feb 2012 (UTC) por cierto por cierto ya viste mi nueva wiki mira las paginas ya e mejorado bastante :) Usuario:kirby2390:kirby fan. 1* 20:32 11 feb 2012 (UTC) y ya mejore mi firma por cierto otra cosa ¿sabes donde esta issact? hace mucho tiempo que no hace nada ni contesta. kirby fan. 1* 20:34 11 feb 2012 (UTC) oye amigo ¿ya viste la portada todo el contenido en habilidades e puesto las habilidades tornado, agua, super Salto, ninja y lanzar bye ire a poner mas. kirby fan. 1* 21:36 11 feb 2012 (UTC) por supesto claro estoy contigo tratare de no ser timida y pasarles a todos la voz bye. kirby fan. 1* 18:52 12 feb 2012 (UTC) colores hola amigo ya corri un poco la voz y tengo una duda... ¿como le pongo color a mi firma? tu firma tiene naranja, amarillo y rojo la mia solo esta azul ¿como lo puedo cambiar? kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 22:24 12 feb 2012 (UTC) ya vote por que si :) bye kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 21:47 13 feb 2012 (UTC) genial amigo pero Hierro no es lo mismo que Metal sabias? Ben 100 aliens 21:07 14 feb 2012 (UTC) felicidades amigo ya eres admin estare en el chat siempre si estas ahi te espero bye. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 22:18 14 feb 2012 (UTC) hola oye, ya que siempre estoy en el chat te iba a preguntar si podias hacerme moderadora claro si tu quieres casi no e visto ningun moderador por aqui y... master jacob te hizo admin o... ¿quien fue? bye. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 23:37 14 feb 2012 (UTC) oops oye hize un error en kirbypedia queria poner en la saga de kirby fan juegos que son kirby invaders from the dark y kirby cosmic chaos pero no se que paso y la plantilla todo el contenido se movio ayuda :( kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 23:22 24 feb 2012 (UTC) claro pero para mi lo mejor es el rojo :D kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 22:41 29 feb 2012 (UTC) perdon si me fui tengo que hacer una tarea importante que olvide y muchas gracias por jugar conmigo :) kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 01:34 6 mar 2012 (UTC) bueno si tu quieres en mi wiki, wikirby fans e hecho nuevas plantillas puedes verlas si quieres en la pagina llamada plantillas. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 23:35 8 mar 2012 (UTC) mira mi wiki wikirby fans esta mejor te sorprendera ;) kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 00:27 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola, el código que has puesto en el Monobook.css es mío creado para Super Mario Wiki, y no permito que se traspase a otras Wikis. El código en cuestión es lo de "Firma de SoM" Exijo que éste se retire en 3 días o me veré obligado a contactar con el staff. He dicho. 176.31.226.184 21:53 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Soy Shadow of Memories (SoM), no puedo entrar a mi cuenta por razones personales. :Toda la información que se publique en los wikis queda sujeta a la licencia CC-BY-SA, la cual permite copiar y distribuir todo su contenido siempre que se indique de dónde proviene. Nadie puede obligar a otros a no copiar. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 16:52 12 mar 2012 (UTC) el monobook es el muro de mensajes cierto? kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 00:33 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Perdón por poner tantas categorías pero nunca puse categorías, solo borre algunas como nes o snes, entre otras... Bueno, seamos amigos y mi color favorito es el azul así que azul estaría bien. Otra cosa, los administradores pueden borrar páginas (por lo que tengo entendido) y hay varias páginas que se deverian borrar. Kirby fan. 20:14 13 mar 2012 (UTC) votado bien ya e votado por el actual pink aunque la verdad me gustan todos. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 15:44 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo ¿porque cambiaste o cambiaron el logo? kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 23:43 14 mar 2012 (UTC) hola amigo hoy es mi cumple ^^ (15 de marzo) kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 22:02 15 mar 2012 (UTC) no es necesario ya no me gusta hacer eso no importa pero aun asi gracias :) kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 22:13 15 mar 2012 (UTC) amigo veo que has cambiado el fondo pero es rosa y no se ve mi nombre ya que es rosa por cierto eso del fondo vote por actual pink eso significa que es rosa asi o el kirby en la warp star? si es rosa como este que mejor sea el de epic yarn bye. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 22:55 15 mar 2012 (UTC) muro de mensajes hola amigo mejor ya no quiero el muro de mensajes en mi wiki porfavor quitalo cuando puedas bye. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 04:17 17 mar 2012 (UTC) blogs oye amigo podrias borrar mi blog llamado blog y blog 2? esos blogs son basura... What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 21:52 18 mar 2012 (UTC) pues tienes suerte ya acabe Kirby's Return to Dreamland y lo tengo en español pero los nombres de los enemigos no me los se muy bien pero hare lo que pueda te mandare otro mensajes mas tarda mientras veo como se llaman bye. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 22:32 18 mar 2012 (UTC) te tengo malas y buenas noticias La mala: no encuentro los nombres de los enemigos en español... La buena: los enemigos que salen en el juego ya estan creados en varias paginas del wiki. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 22:42 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Genial ya somos mas lamento si yo ya no contribuyo mucho estoy en mi wiki pero contribuire aqui cuando pueda lo prometo. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 23:21 19 mar 2012 (UTC) ok losiento habilidades ¿no crees que en la pagina principal del wiki Kirby alla que poner todas sus habilidades en una seccion? si dices que si yo las pongo ya que yo las recuerdo todas si no ok. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 00:18 20 mar 2012 (UTC) por fin! ya lo hize pero la mayoria no estan redactadas crees que es la mayucula? What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 00:44 20 mar 2012 (UTC) como pones la plantilla? :( oh que mal sin un admin la wiki se ira abajo si hay problemas :( What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 22:11 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Nos vemos mañana en el chat